Trish Una
, EoH) |eyes = Blue ( , EoH) Limegreen (Vento Aureo) |color = |movie = |food = Perrie (French Water), Sour Salad, Crab |actor = , |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |hobby = |family = Diavolo (Father) Donatella Una (Mother) |mangadebut = Chapter 468 The Location of the Six Hundred Million Yen |mangafinal = Chapter 594 Sleeping Slaves (5) |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = (PS2 game) (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a main character in Vento Aureo. Trish is the daughter of Passione's boss, and the only female member of Bruno Buccellati's gang. Appearance Trish is a 15-year-old girl of average height and slim build. She wears her light hair (often depicted as pink) in a loose whorl atop her head. Trish wears a dark brassiere connected to a necklace patterned in tiles of alternating shades of . She wears a long skirt of similar design, split at the top of her left thigh, and a pair of knee-high small-heeled boots without any legwear underneath. Personality Trish is first introduced as a spoiled, selfish girl; this is later revealed to be a way to hide her insecurities, although her self-doubt is still apparent in instances such as expressing her nervousness to Buccellati whether she and her father would get along or not. Over the course of the time she spends with the group, a deeply loyal, determined side of her is revealed. When she discovers her Stand, she comes to terms with her own power to defend herself and her new friends. She is also seen lightheartedly teasing and joking around with Mista towards the end once she is comfortable around him, implying that this is her true nature. Abilities Trish's humanoid Stand is Spice Girl, of good melee attack and defense, with the unique ability to soften any object (to the quality of a springy cushion). Synopsis History Trish was living a normal life before she found out who her father was. From then on, she was on the run to meet her father. Vento Aureo Trish is introduced as the boss' daughter that is put under the eye of Polpo's replacement capo, Bruno Buccellati and his gang members Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio, and Giorno Giovanna. Because of the mission, she found herself being pursued by fellow Passione members and assassins. When she finally got to meet her father, she realized that he actually wanted to kill her, so all his ties with the past would be erased, including the people related to him. She awakens her Stand powers on the plane to Sardinia when she was being attacked by Notorious B.I.G. and makes use of her power to retrieve the ladybug that Giorno transformed into his hand in order to restore his Stand's abilities. With her help, the group is able to crash land safely through the plane's cabin and force Notorious B.I.G. to crash into the sea. Purple Haze Feedback In the light novel Purple Haze Feedback, it is revealed that after the events of Vento Aureo, Trish pursued a career as a successful pop star when Fugo hears her singing on the radio. In an interview with her after her song is played, she gives her thanks to "an amazing group of people" that she couldn't have been there without, referencing her time with Buccellati's gang. In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Trish makes her game debut on the PS2 Game, as the only female playable character, voiced by Natsuki Rio. Much like Giorno and Buccellati, Trish's main move is her Stand cry attack, being Spice Girl's WANNAABEE, her other abilities allow Spice Girl to make anything it touches softens (such move only works on Super Story Mode, for other Modes the same move is used for a stronger attack), a dash flying kick that sends the opponent far away and Trish can also use a piece of pipe to make a lower attack (the same pipe she used to attack Notorious B.I.G.). Trish is playable on chapters 14 and 15 during Story Mode. In both battles, she faces two different sizes of Notorious B.I.G. - a small version and a bigger version. At the beginning of chapter 14, Trish can't use Spice Girl; after reaching the other side of the plane, she is allowed to use the Stand. For the second battle, the player needs to survive two minutes against a giant version of Notorious B.I.G. All-Star Battle (PS3) Trish is briefly mentioned in some texts during Part V Story Mode. For the western version, her Stand, Spice Girl, was renamed Spicy Lady''.'' Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Trish Una was confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside her father and Bruno Buccellati. Touja_romajint She is paired with Buccellati in the Eyes of Heaven touja_romajint. Trivia *Trish is the second female ally to have a Stand, the first being Yukako. *In Chapter 540, her birth date is April 14, 1986''Chapter 540: Spice Girl (2), p.11'' but in Chapter 591 it's retconned to June 8, 1985. Gallery - Chapters= Chapter 478 Cover A.png|Cover A, Part V Chapter 478 Chapter 486.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 486 Chapter 489.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 489 Chapter 496.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 496 Chapter 499.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 499 Chapter 508.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 508 Chapter 521.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 521 Chapter 522.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 522 Chapter 525.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 525 Chapter 537.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 537 Chapter 538.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 538 Chapter 539.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 539 Chapter 540.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 540 Chapter 544.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 544 Chapter 552.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 552 Chapter 554.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 554 Chapter 555.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 555 Chapter 573.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 573 Chapter 576.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 576 Chapter 577.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 577 Chapter 578.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 578 Chapter 581.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 581 Chapter 582.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 582 Chapter 584.jpg|Cover, Part V Chapter 584 - Outfits and Events= Trish Una childhood.png|Trish seen in a flashback Trish as a cleaner.png|Trish disguised as a janitor Trish first clothes.png|Trish's clothes before Chapter 486 Trish second.png|Trish's signature outfit as of Chapter 486 Spicegirltrish.png|Trish hinting at her Stand, this design would later be changed. Trishrightbootslip.png|Losing one boot - Sketches= Trish1.jpg Trish2.jpg Trish3.jpg Trish4.jpg Trish5.jpg Trish6.jpg Trish7.jpg Trish8.jpg Trish9.jpg Mistabruntish.jpg Giotrish.jpg }} - Other= Chapter 496 Magazine Cover B.jpg|Cover of Chapter 496, Magazine version Trish Profile.png|Trish's profile trish una spice girl golden whirlwind ps2.jpg|Trish and Spice Girl, in Part 5 Game 100 trish1.jpg|Trish in Super Action Statue Jojoagogo cover.jpg|Giorno and Trish on cover of JOJO A-GO!GO! GiorTri A GO GO.png|Giorno and Trish in a page from JOJO A-GO!GO! Trish jojoeoh.png|Trish's render for Eyes of Heaven }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang